Spirit Blading Boarding school
by Nile.Befall
Summary: The school for the good bladers and the bad bladers. In this story will be Boy x Boy, love, child abuse, bulling, flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some off the classrooms **

**Cycuns class:**

**Gasur**

**Karte**

**Zidane**

**Toby**

**Yu**

**Benkei**

**Pluto's class**

**Masamune**

**Zeo**

**Ian**

**Dashan**

**Chi yun**

**Reiji**

**Dynamis's class**

**Mei mei**

**Hikaru **

**Selen**

**Sophie **

**Bao**

**Chao xin **

**Enzo**

**Ryo's class  
**

**Madoka **

**Tetsuya **

**Wales **

**Julian **

**Klaus **

**Tsubasa**

**Dan**

**Reiki **

**Rago's class**

**Gingka**

**Kyoya**

**Aguma**

**Kenta**

**Yuki**

**Ryuga**

**Chris **

**Titi**

**King**

** class**

**Damian**

**Jack**

**Argo**

**Ryuto**

**Nile**

**Demure**

**Sora**

**dorm 1**

**Zidane**

**Gasur**

**Karte**

**Toby**

**dorm 2**

**selen**

**mei mei**

**dorm 3**

**Ryuto**

**Ryuga**

**Tsubasa**

**dorm 4**

**Kyoya**

**yu**

**Gingka**

**Dorm 5**

**Masamune**

**King**

**Zeo**

**dorm 6**

**Ian**

**Argo**

**Enzo**

**dorm 7**

**Kenta**

**titi**

**dorm 8**

**Jack**

**Damian**

**Nile**

**Dorm 9**

**Benkei**

**demure**

**dorm 10**

**Aguma**

**Bao**

**Dorm 11**

**chris**

**Sora**

**Dan**

**Reiki**

**Reiji**

**dorm 12**

**Klus**

**Wales**

**Julian**

**Dorm 13**

**Madoka**

**Sophie**

**Hikaru**

**Dorm 14**

**Chi yun**

**Chao xin**

**Dashan**

**If i have missed any one in the list please comment me and ask them what class they should be in but not in Rago's**


	2. Chapter 2 first day at school part 1

**Hey guys i hope you enjoy this story ^^ **

it was a sunny day there was a school that stood proud it was a school for the bladers, the school had amazing grounds, lovely gardens, well painted dorms, in fact the school was amazing.

The teachers cars were park up by the fountain where some of the bladers were sitting those 3 bladers were team desert blaze, team wang hu zhong were sitting under a big tree.

Everyone looked happy about being here everyone but Toby was more than happy. He was free from his older brother infact he wanted t get away from him. But no one knew that the Brazil team would be there, Argo, Ian, Selen and enzo who wanted to be the bad guys of the school.

"This school is amazing" smiled Toby as he looked at the white building. Gingka ran up to the door "IM SO HUNGRY" Gingka yelled as he ran past Kyoya and Yu. "HEY" Kyoya and Yu yelled looking at the hungry Gingka kid.

around 9am the bell rang as all the bladers went inside and went to the main hall. Ryuga and Tsubasa were playing a game called candy crush, while Ryuto was playing a game on his Ipod.

"Can i have your attention please" Ryo said as he looked at all the bladers. Everyone stop talking and looked at the man on the stage. "Whats that list Yoyo" Yu asked looking at the green hair boy who was chewing gum.

"Dont call me Yoyo yu" Kyoya snapped. Argo went up behind Kyoya while he was blowing a bubble no one saw Argo go behind Kyoya before it was too late "BOO" Argo scared Kyoya so much that the bubble pop over kyoya. Argo laughed his head off while Kyoya just gave him an evil look.

"Im gonna call out your names when your name is called you sit with the teacher your put with" Ryo said looking as they all nodded.

Karte had his fingers crossed "please can i be with someone i know" he begged. Gasur nodded "I hope so too" Zidane said looking at Gasur and Karte.

Ryo looked at the list "First name is Yu tendo your with Cycuns on the yellow" Ryo smiled as Yu went over to Cycuns. Ryo looked at the list Gasur, Zidane, and Karte your all with Cycuns. "WHOO" Karte cheered. Gasur and Zidane walked over and sat with Cycuns. by 10.30 the list was finish and everyone was with their teacher.

Cycuns smiled "I want you to introduce yourself and say something about your self" Cycuns smiled and looked at Toby "How about you" he smiled. Toby looked "My name is Toby..i live with my older brother" Toby said looking down. Cycuns looked at him "Is that all" he looked.

Toby nodded and looked at Cycuns "Ok then moving on to you" Cycuns looked at Gasur. Gasur blink "My name is Gasur i have a mom who works, two older sisters im the only boy and a baby sister called Zaara" he said looking at him. Cycuns smiled "Thats good" he smiled then looked at Yu. "My name is Yu and no one can beat my Libra" Yu smiled.

Cycuns looked and blink "Oh ok thank you Yu" he said looking at Karte. "Yeah im Karte im adopted my dad is a bank manager and my mom is a hair dresser" he said poking Zidane. cycuns looked at his class "Ok now you whats your name" cycuns asked looking at Zidane Zidane look he hated meeting new people "Umm...Im..zidane..i have two...older..brothers..i..ive with..them..since i was..9" he said as he was getting shy.

Cycuns looked then his head turn when he heard a loud voice. "MY NAME IS BENKEI I LIKE BURGERS AND MY BULL WILL CRUSH ANY ONE BULL" he yelled. Cycuns looked "Nice to meet you but maybe you could lower the volume" he ask nicely.

around lunch time the students were lead by their teachers to the lunch hall. "Wow thats one big lunch hall" Karte said. Yu cheered "Wounder whats on the menu" he smiled. Gasur looked "Well i hope its good" he said. Zidane nodded while Benkei pushed past everyone. Cycuns sweat drop "Umm Benkei calm your self please" he said as he was shocked.

Everyone in Cycuns class started laughing then Cycuns looked "Alright its now 12.30 meet me out side by the fountain at 1.30 have a good lunch" he smiled.

**End of part 1 i hope you like ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 first day at school part 2

**Hey guys its me again yay, this chapter is based on Pluto's class anyway i hope you enjoy ^^**

Pluto was hoping for an easy class but he had Masamune who cried and moan about panda', Chiyun and Dashan who wanted to do training, Zeo who was worried about Toby and Reiji who wanted to use his dark move on everyone, last but not least Ian he wanted to battle all the weak bladers. "Good afternoon class i hope your all calmer now" He said looking at Masamune. "Why me" Masamune whined. Pluto sighed "And some off may have known from cycuns class that we will be battling each other tomorrow" Pluto looked.

Ian smiled "GOOD THAT SHRIMP YU WILL GO BYE BYE" Ian yelled. Masamune yelled "HIS MY FRIEND" the others just sweat drop. Pluto sighed "Masamune and Ian please let me remind you this but you can get a detention on your first day" he said. Masamune sat back on his chair acting all innocent.

Pluto sat back on his seat and sighed once more "Right seeing how Masamune looks pleased he can come up first and tell him about himself" Pluto looked at Masamune. Masamune gulp and came up at the front "Im Masamune and im No1 in the world baby" he smiled. The whole class just blink, Pluto coughed "Ok thats...nice..to know..Chiyun your up" he said.

Chiyun went up "Im chiyun i know about Beylin temple im the 2nd member in team Wang Hu Zhonh" he shouted. Pluto looked "Never knew someone that small could shout" he muttered.

Chiyun sat back down in his seat and looked at Dashan "Your next" he said. Pluto looked "umm how about Ian" he said. Ian moand and got up "Yeah im Ian and my team lost thanks to Gan Gan galaxy bunch off "beep" he said.

Pluto looked shocked "Did you just say the" he asked. Ian looked what "Beep" Ian repeated. Pluto nodded "Yes that word now stop it and take your seat" Pluto looked cross.

Ian sat down "Well its true" he said. Pluto looked at Dashan "Your up" he said. Dashan walked to the front "Im Dashan Wang im the leader of Wang Hu Zhong and i train with my friends at Beylin Temple" he said and bowed.

Pluto looked "Is Beylin in china i went to China last month and never saw it" he asked Dashan. Dashan looked "yes its in China near the mountains" Dashan describe it.

Pluto looked "Ohh i was near no Mountains, Reiji your up" he called out. Reiji walked up in a weird way like he did when he met yu. "Hehe im Reiji and i like snakes" he smiled just like a rape face.

Pluto coughed to clear his throat "Thank you and Zeo your up" he looked as he took a sip off water. Zeo went to the front. "I was a member of Team StarBreaker in the USA my bey is Spiral Fox" he smiled as he took his seat.

Pluto looked "Class take the red book from under your desk and write your in their about your self please" Pluto said looking at his Students

Masamune found his book and waved it above his head "IS THIS IT" he smiled. Pluto was gonna lose it but his had to stay clam. "Yes and please take your seat" he said Kindly.

after 5 mins evryone had started working, Pluto was filling out paper work when the fire alarm went off. "Single file class" he said opening the door and leading his class out.

Masamune smiled "Is there Panda's out on the fields" he asked. Chiyun, Dashan and Zeo sighed "Panda's live in China" Zeo told Masamune. "And beside they are Endangered" Dashan said. Masamune gasp "NO WAY NILE ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" he screamed.

Nile stopped in his tracks and bump into Jack "Pity your not Extinct" Nile said walking in font off Jack. "Masamune this is a fire drill please stay calm and zip the lip before i tape all your mouths" he said.

Chiyun looked at Zeo "How is it Nile's fault" he asked. Zeo shrugged "I dunno" Zeo sighed. After the fire drill the students return to their classes for their last lesson off the day then it will be their first night away from home.

**End off part 2 if you spot any mistakes im not well i have an infection show i might be a bit confused anyway R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4 first day at school part 3

**hey everyone part 3 is up ^^**

Kyoya and Gingka were sitting in their dorm thinking "Our first night here" Gingka said to Kyoya. Kyoya shrugged "I know hey i wonder if its haunted" Kyoya smiled.

Gingka looked at Kyoya "Ghost are not real" he said with a little fear in his voice. Kyoya smiled "You sure" Kyoya teased. Gingka started blushing "Your scared right" Kyoya laughed. Gingka shook his head "NO" he yelled but he was.

Meanwhile Mei mei was walking around the grounds "Wow" she smiled. "Everything is Pitty" she smiled. Suddenly she heard a voice "You mean pretty right" she gasp it was Bao. Mei mei nodded and blushed "Umm yeah" she said as she step back and ran but she trip and cut her knee.

Bao gasp "You ok" he said helping her up, Mei mei looked at his eyes Bao blushed more her eyes were amazing "You...have..nice eyes" he said. Mei mei giggled "Your red" she smiled.

Bao looked at her "Who me oh nah" he smiled. Mei mei giggled and she gave him a peck on the check before going back to the school. Bao smiled and sat down "she kissed me" he smiled.

Mei mei then bump into a girl her name was Selen "HEY...oh its you my room mate, the teacher's pet...Mei mei" Selen looked at Mei Mei. Mei mei just blinked "um hey" she said. Selen looked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEY" she snapped. Mei mei step back "Where you going oh your scared right" she laughed. Mei mei did not know what to do "Leave me" she said trying to be tough.

Bao was walking back when he saw Mei mei and Selen. Selen pulled Mei mei "Where you going" she smiled. Mei mei wined in pain "Your hurting me" Mei mei said with tears in her eyes. Selen laughed "You wimp" she laughed and walked away.

Bao walked over to mei mei "you ok" he asked looking at her. Mei mei burst into tears then ran into bao "She...bullies...me" mei mei said in between tears.

Bao rubbed her back "Mei mei im here to help im sure she will be kicked out soon" he said rubbing her back and comforting her.

Back at the dorm Kyoya was still teasing and laughing "Your scared" Kyoya laughed. Gingka went over to kyoya but fell on top and their lips met.

"WOW YOYO YOUR FIRST KISS" yu smiled. Kyoya was bring red while Gingka was a flush Pink. Yu laughed and ran to get Tsubasa and Ryuga.

"Umm Gingka" Kyoya said. Gingka blink "yes kyoya" Gingka replied. "Why you on top off me" Kyoya said as he tried to push Gingka off. Gingka smiled "IM GONNA TICKLE YOU" Gingka shouted. Kyoya hated being tickled he screamed like a little girl.

"This better be good yu i had to pause my game" Tsubasa said walking with Ryuga to kyoya and Gingka's dorm. "And they kissed and..." Yu was cut off that Kyoya was pin to the ground by gingka.

Tsubasa and Ryuga looked at each other "Umm i dont know what to say" Tsubasa was shocked. Ryuga nodded "Im going back to my dorm like nothing happen" he said as Tsubasa followed.

Yu looked shock "Umm Gingkie what are yiu doing to Yoyo" yu asked as he walked over. Gingka smiled "Playing a game i pin kyoya and now he has to eat ice cream like you for a week" Gingka smiled at Kyoya. Yu smiled "YAY" he yelled as Pluto walked in.

"Umm am i walking in on something" he asked. the three boys shook the head. Pluto sighed "Right we all forgot to tell you this but lights need to be out in 10 mins are all your home work done boys" Pluto asked.

the three boys nodded. Pluto smiled "Very well sleep well" he said as he shut the door. "Lights out in 10 mins" Gingka wined. Kyoya lent back on his bed "I know its stupid i cant see why we all cant stay up" Kyoya said. Yu nodded "Yeah" he yelled.

The three boys were getting ready for bed they all felt a bit sad being way from home. "You know when you think about it it does hit you" Kyoya said getting into bed.

Gingka nodded as he got into his bed "I know right but my i dont feel sad my dad is here" Gingka said as he was about to turn the light off.

Kyoya nodded "I wish my dad worked here" kyoya sighed. Gingka looked "Wait where does he worked" Gingka asked. Kyoya looked "He dont work, after his bad car crash" Kyoya said looking at the red head.

Gingka looked "Lest he lived right" Kyoya nodded "Thats the good thing he was in a coma for 2 months" Kyoya yawned. Gingka looked at Yu "Poor kid is sleeping already" he smiled. Kyoya walked over to Gingka and smiled and kiss him on the lips.

Gingka blushed "what was that for" he asked. Kyoya smiled "For being my friend" Kyoya smiled.

**thats part 3 finish ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5 flashbacks and comfort

**hey guys chapter 5 is up ^^**

The rain came down hard on the windows that night all the bladers were sleeping but Toby who was tossing and turning in bed. He hated the rain since his adopted parents were killed in a car crash on a bad rainy day he and his older Adopted brother and survive the car crash.

Sweat began to pour off toby's head he began talking in his sleep. "No..no..please" Toby cried in his sleep. Toby grip his pillow tighty.

Toby's cries woke up Karte who was near the bed from the right hand side. "Toby..whats wrong" Karte said as he knelt down near Toby's bed. More tears ran down Toby's face.

**Flashback~**

"This weather is bad tonight" Toby's adopted mother said while she was driving. "I agree once we get home we will be in the dry and warm" His adopted father smiled. Toby was only 12 at the time of his adopted parents death. "Yeah hey can i have hot chocolate when we get home please" little Toby smiled.

Toby's brother who is called Shiro was 19 at the time when his parents died. 2 hours later Toby and his brother were sleeping in the car. Toby's adopted father looked at Toby "One day we will have to tell him" His father said. Toby's adopted mother nodded "I agree but lets not his a good kid it would break his heart" She said looking at the road.

25 mins later Toby's father had fallen asleep then 5 mins later as they turn down a road a car had lost control and crashed into Toby's mother car. Toby's mother car had span and then the car had crashed into a tree killing his mother and father. Shiro had glass in his eye while Toby had his arm trap "MOMMY, DADDY" cried Toby.

Shiro looked at Toby then at his parents "mother, father wake up" Shiro looked at them. Toby cried in pain "IT HURTS MY ARM" toby screamed in pain. Shiro then saw red in his face "THIS IS YOUR FAULT ASKING US TO GO TO YOUR STUPID BEY BATTLE" his brother shouted.

Toby cried more the two people dearest to his heart were dead.

**end of flashback~**

Karte shook Toby till he woke up. Toby eye's shot open he bolted up "Are they here" Toby asked looking at his friends. Gasur looked at the young teen. "Who" Gasur asked patting his toby's shoulder. Toby sighed "My parents" he said. Zidane shook his head "No Toby there not" he said. Toby then grip his blanket "So there never coming back" he looked up with tears in his eyes.

Gasur looked "Toby you need to tell us" he said kindly. Karte looked at him then at his two team mates. "My parents were killed in a car crash, i had broke my arm from that day it was me and my brother he hated me ever since well he never cared for me i...just want my parents" Toby cried.

Gasur looked at Toby "Listen Toby i know its hard but not everyone has a mom or a dad, i dont have a dad" Gasur patted Toby's back. Zidane smiled "yes i have no parents from the age of 9" he smiled. Karte nodded and smiled "I was adopted even tho u have no parents your still you" he smiled.

Toby looked up "Really" he sniffed as the three desert blaze members nodded.

Gasur smiled "Hey how about when lesson starts well after school time we'll all have a battle to get things off your mind" he smiled. Toby nodded he started to feel better with great friends on his side.

Karte smiled "hey what about watching Gingka and Masamune with their eatting habits its fun to watch them eat then fight" karte smiled. Toby chucked a bit "I guess your right" he smiled.

Zidane looked "How about Benkei's hugs then toby" he smiled. Toby jumped back "No way" Toby said hiding behind Gasur. the three friends laughed till midnight.

Gasur then got back into bed and smiled " Well its best we get back to bed night all" he smiled. Karte yawned "Night" he said half asleep. Zidane turn the lamp of then closed his eyes "Sleep well" he smiled. Toby fell sleep thinking he had great friends around him, he had nothing to worry about as long as he have his friends there to support him.

**did you like ^^ R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 DrZiggurats class

**hey guys sorry i have not updated and now its summer im sure to upload yay**

was getting ready for his class to start it was only 7.45am he sighed putting his cup down and looking at the window. "Well lesson will be starting at 9 first on the list is bey battles" he said looking at the students outside. He was about to sit down when Nile and Ryuto came in "sorry we'll late" Ryuto said sitting at his desk. Nile followed "Argo said we were late" Nile said looking at the teacher.

Dr,ziggurat looked at the two youngsters "Your not late your very early" he said. Ryuto and Nile looked at the clock "WHAT" they both yelled. sighed it was going to be a long day.

Damian came in not long after "YO teacher" he yelled. jump "Damian please knock" he said sighing while petting his animal. Damian step in the room "Dad why do i have to call you teacher even in front of my close friends" Damian said looking at the older man and folding his arms.

looked at the blue hair teen "Thats the rules you can call me dad when alone" he said. Damian looked and huffed "Fine teacher" he said walking out.

by 9 the bell rang all the students went to their classes. "Students i will call out your name when you here your name i would like you to pair up" said looking at the class.

there was Silence in the class they all looked. "Argo pick a partner and go to the door" called out. Argo smiled "I pick nile he seems weak" he said. Nile sighed standing up with Argo.

looked down "Damian pick your partner" he said. Damian smiled "Time to battle Jack" he smiled. Jack looked "Go easy on my befall" he cried.

Ryuto looked at Sora "Guess thats us two" he smiled. Sora nodded "Guess your right" he said getting up and going to the door.

Nile walked behind Argo with his head down "Your gonna lose kid" Argo smiled. Nile kept his head down "is that all that matters" Nile said. Argo nodded "I want the best for my family" he said looking at nile. Nile sighed "To bad your not going to battle Damian" he said to himself.

class walked to the bey stadium witch was being used by Cycuns class.

"Wow so many" Ryuto looked. Damian nodded "I agree they wont last 5 mins" Damian said. Nile looked "Who you mean Jack" he asked.

Damian held a smiled "yeah beside him i ment the bey stadium" he smiled. Jack huffed "Hmm well if that the case I'll battle nile" Jack smiled and grabbed Nile's hand.

"Parners to your places" Ziggurat called. Argo and Nile went to one, Damian and Jack were behind Nile, and Sora and Ryuto were behind Argo.

Nile looked at his bey in his hand "We can do this" he smiled. Jack held Befall "Do your best for mommy" he smiled.

Ziggurat blew a whistle as all the bladers were getting ready to launch. Then the Second whistle went all the bladers launched. "COME ON RAY GILL" shouted Argo.

"YOU CAN DO IT BEFALL" Jack smiled. Sparks were flying from the beys. "Hey Ryuto i copy all Gingka's moves" Sora smiled. Ryuto looked "Is that aloud" he asked. Sora nodded "Yeah dude" he smiled.

Nile looked at his bey "MYSTIC ZONE" nile yelled. Argo smiled he had nile in a trap "GO RAY SPECIAL MOVE KEEL STRANGLER" argo yelled. Nile looked his bey was slowing down. Argo smiled "Say bye bye Nile" he said knocking Nile's bey out.

"Nile you won 5 points Argo won 10 points" he said writing down. Nile sighed picking up his bey. Argo smiled "Looks like i won Nile" he smiled.

Damian smiled "Hades Drive" Damian smiled. Jack looked "GO BEFALL THE RIPPER" he yelled. both beys were putting up a good battle. Nile smiled "Hey who ever wins they can kick Argo's butt" he smiled. Argo growled "Shut it orange" he said. Nile poked his tounge "Hippo" he said.

Dr. ziggurat blew one the whistle the bladers left took the beys back and went to the class room. sighed "They are all strong i will chat to rago about nile" he said.

**thats it guys to next time sorry if there are mistakes dont worry my laptop was being bleh anyway i hope you like :D**


End file.
